


The Honeymoon - Clean Edit

by lolcthulhu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Marriage, Post-Canon, being disgustingly cute, teeth aching sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcthulhu/pseuds/lolcthulhu
Summary: Adora and Catra just got married, and their friends send them off on a mystery honeymoon! These adorkable ex-Horders survived a battle for the universe, but can they manage a hot cocoa sampler?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5
Collections: catradora





	1. Up, Up, and Away!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing two versions of this, a "Clean Edit" and a "Dirty Edit". The content is mostly identical, except the "Clean Edit" will fade to black when things get steamy, while the "Dirty Edit" is very explicit (and thus longer). So choose whether you like your sappy fluff with porn or not.

As the repurposed and upgraded Horde skiff soared away from Bright Moon and the cheering crowd, Catra flopped back into the plush red bench seat and exhaled like she’d never exhaled before. None of her trials and tribulations across the galaxy, none of the times she’d led armies or explored ghostly ruins or fought for her life, really compared to the level of exhaustion that came from getting married. Especially getting married to the hero-princess of Etheria in a massive state wedding that it felt like the entire planet had been invited to. But, it had undoubtedly all been worth it.

She smiled at Adora, who was at the control panel fiddling ineffectively at the knobs and buttons. Her best friend since childhood, and through hell and back. Her lover. And now her wife. “Hey wife,” Catra crooned. “Come here and snuggle your wife.”

Adora turned and smiled, the many layers of her silver-white dress picked out with gold accents rippling with light as they swirled around her tall, muscular frame yet somehow paling completely compared to the radiance of her smile and the sparkle in her bright blue eyes. “Of course, wife.” 

She seemed to glide across the deck before settling in next to Catra, sliding under her arm and resting her head against the crushed red velvet suit jacket that clung tightly to her shoulders before diving into a deep V that buttoned just above her navel and exposed a daring amount of tawny chest fur. Glimmer and Swift Wind had thought it was way too risque, but they had been quite loudly shut down by Double Trouble, who had proclaimed the sharp outfit “Almost fabulous enough for themselves to wear.” 

“I was just trying to figure out where we’re headed is all, but I can’t make heads or tails out of what Entrapta did to this thing.”

“She sure did clean it up nice.” Catra exclaimed. The grubby, militaristic skiff had been completely rebuilt into what was being called the “royal yacht”, the rough armored hull replaced with marbled white plates and sweeping art deco gold and chrome trim, and a sumptuous interior of plush red cushions and polished wood panels. “And besides, isn’t not knowing where we’re going, like, the point? After all the wedding planning chaos, we’re being swept off to a honeymoon planned entirely by the Princess Alliance?”

“You’re remarkably calm about Entrapta-gineering” Adora quipped. “I’m still worried that we’re going to be making a detour to build a robot army or reactivate a First Ones ruin somewhere!”

Catra laughed. “Come on, princess, where’s your sense of adventure? Fighting through robo-bugs to deactivate another super weapon that threatens the universe would be pretty on point for us.”

Adora pouted. “The only adventure I want for the next… forever… is you, baby.”

Catra pretended to gag on a hairball, and both women laughed heartily. “Bow told me he gave Entrapta the ‘Think of your people friends not the technology’ talk several times while she was working on the skiff. I think we’re safe.”

As if on cue, a hologram snapped to life in front of them, displaying a bubbly Entrapta in her usual machine-juice stained overalls, her prehensile hair obviously busy off camera working on something. “Oh my gosh you guys, you’re on your honeymoon!” the recording squeed with delight. “I hope you like your present! I wanted to fill it up with surprises, but Bow told me that they all had to be approved first, and apparently I don’t get the point of a honeymoon very well.” 

The view of the hologram shifted as Wrong!Hordak poked his head into the display. “These are from me!” he exclaimed. The dashboard split open in front of Adora and Catra, and a mechanical arm pushed out a bottle of spumante prosecco chilling in a bucket of ice, and a plate of candyberries, each one artfully arranged to look like a collection of gemstones.

“Oooo I’m starving!” Adora surged forward, snatching the plate and popping a berry into her mouth. “Sooo good!” she squealed with delight, before taking a second berry and feeding it to Catra, who made a show of running her lips lightly down Adora’s fingers as she took the fruit into her mouth. Adora inhaled sharply and nibbled her fruit-stained lip as she watched. Smirking wickedly, Catra pulled the bottle from the ice bucket, pulled the cork out with her teeth, and spat it out the window of the skiff.

“Rude!” Adora exclaimed with a mock gasp.

“Whatever, princess.” Catra kicked the stylish boots Glimmer had coaxed her into wearing off her paws and put them up on a footrest. “I’m all about relaxing now.” She took a gulp directly from the bottle of sweet, crisp wine, flicking her tail defiantly at Adora.

Adora pouted again, well aware of the effect that the expression had on Catra. “But you clean up so well!” She slid her hand inside Catra’s coat and ran her fingers up and down the light fur of her belly, teasingly brushing both the very bottoms of her bosom and the waistband of her pants, and smiling coyly as she felt the catgirl shiver at her touch. “Do I only get you that way for a few hours? Marrying a princess makes you one too, you know!” She grabbed the neck of the wine bottle and took a deep pull herself.

“Eww, no way!” Catra exclaimed in feigned horror even as she arched into Adora’s hand. “I’m going with princess-consort. It sounds much more… rogue-ish. And besides, I thought you liked me rough and dirty?”

Adora coughed, trying not to spit wine all over the skiff’s cabin as she blushed furiously.

Catra grinned wickedly and wrapped an arm around her bride’s shoulder, pulling her back against her. Her other hand was adorned with her wedding ring, heavy and present on her finger. She raised the gem closer to her face and gazed at it. Delicate bands of white gold filigree danced and swirled around her finger, coming together to hold a large, ice-blue sapphire the color of Adora’s eyes. “Really, you can call me whatever you want, as long as it includes being your wife, Adora.”

“Wife…” Adora murmured, savoring how the word tasted as she snuggled into Catra’s arms and felt her warmth radiating against her. She raised her own ring hand and held it next to Catra’s, her pale skin contrasting with the other woman’s ginger-brown fur. Her ring was wrought in a band of bright gold, as close as the best jeweler on Etheria could get to that of She-Ra’s armor, a held two stones nestled together; a slightly-darker blue sapphire, and a pale yellow topaz, perfectly matched to Catra’s heterochromic eyes.

“Yeah, wife…” Catra intertwined her fingers with Adora’s and squeezed. “Wife. Wife! We’re wives! We’re married!” she exclaimed as their faces turned together and met in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to go on for a beautiful forever.

The voluminous layers of Adora’s dress frustrated the newlywed’s fervent desires to get further than heavy breathing and smudged lipstick before the skiff coasted to a stop. Her hands tangled in Adora’s hair, Catra looked up from where her wife was kissing her way down her chest and purred “Oh, babe, we’re here!” Reluctantly, Adora looked up, wiping a bit of fur from her mouth, and checked out their destination. The skiff was hovering at the foot of a short path that wound through frost-covered pines to the door of a snug-looking log cabin, nestled under snow drifts but with warm, welcoming light streaming from the windows and a curl of smoke rising from the chimney.

“Snow? They sent us to snow for our honeymoon?! Honey, I told you Frosta still hates me!” Catra wailed from her position straddling Adora’s lap.

“It’s so romantic!” her wife exclaimed with delight, wriggling out from under her and jumping to the skiff cabin window. “It’s a winter wonderland!”

“It’s cold!” Catra whined. “Just looking out the window makes me cold! Why is cold romantic?”

“Stop complaining and help me get our bags.” Adora stuck her tongue out at her wife as she popped open the skiff door and showed absolutely no signs of needing assistance, hoisting both of their suitcases easily in a way that made her arm muscles ripple in a way that Catra really liked. Catra stuck her tongue out back, but hoisted herself up off the seat and followed Adora. “Besides,” Adora continued with a smirk, “cold means we can snuggle under blankets and find ways to keep warm.”

Catra’s ears perked forward at that. 


	2. What Even Is Hot Cocoa?

“Hey babe, what’s ‘hot cocoa’?” Catra was sitting cross-legged on the table, one of Adora’s old jackets buttoned around her lanky body, opening up wedding presents. She hoisted the questionable box and sniffed it warily. It was dark and sweet and cloying, which she had to admit smelled pleasant in the context of the snug cabin.

“Cocoa… hmmm, I have no idea!” Adora replied from her seat on the broad stone hearth of the fireplace, where she’d just pumped a jolt of golden She-Ra energy into stoking the flames higher and hotter for her wife’s benefit. She was plenty warm in the cozy flannel onesie Bow had given her, although as she stood and stretched, the leg cuffs rode up her shins. Hopefully there were slippers in the pile of gifts somewhere. “Who gave us cocoa?”

“Spinnerella and Netossa” Catra answered, prying open the tin with a claw. She squinted her eyes at the dark powder inside.

“Have you been writing down who gave us what?” Adora continued. “We need to remember that to do the ‘Thank-You’ cards.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I have an amazing memory!”

Adora stared at Catra skeptically, who stuck out her tongue defiantly. “I don’t see why we have to write out a bunch of stupid cards anyways. Everyone knows what they gave us.”

“It’s the polite thing to do, it’s how you tell people that you appreciate them.”

“Well I think it’s stup-” Catra paused, and then sighed as her ears sank dejectedly. “This is one of those ‘Be a better person’ things, isn’t it? Like, it’s obvious if I just take five seconds to think about someone else. I keep forgetting all the ways the Horde messed us up.”

“Yeah, they really did.” Adora walked swiftly over to her love, her feet sinking deep into the plush rugs scattered across the floor. She scratched Catra behind her ear, earning a happy chirp, before wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulders and pulling her head against her chest. “But you’re learning! We’re both learning! And now we’ve got our whole lives to learn together!” She decided against mentioning that most people also considered not sitting on the table to be a politeness thing too.

Catra sighed and leaned into her wife, purring contentedly. “Yeah. We’re never leaving each other again.” She took Adora’s ring hand in her own, kissing the back of it and staring up into those bold blue eyes that were simultaneously her greatest strength and her biggest weakness.

“Never ever.”

“Hey, so try this stuff” She pushed a finger down into the tin of cocoa powder and held it up to Adora’s lips.

“Why am I trying it first?” Adora cocked an eyebrow at Catra.

“Um, because you’re She-Ra, so if it’s bad you can just, magic it away?” her wife shrugged.

“Also still working on the ‘Princesses are not out to poison you’ thing too, then?”

“Look, being suspicious of Princesses isn’t Horde indoctrination, it’s just common sense!”

“Sure thing, Princess Catra.” Adora laughed as she wrapped her mouth around the proffered digit and slowly sucked the sweet powder off. Catra tried to glare, but ended up nibbling her lip and the newlywed’s eyes locked. “Oh, this is really good! But it’s grainy. I think I heard somewhere that hot cocoa is supposed to be a drink? Should we call somebody and ask for help?”

“Hmmm, let’s not.” Catra decided, setting the tin aside. “I’d rather dance with my wife.” She slid off the table, standing into Adora’s arms as the hem of her jacket fell to her thighs. Their hands found each other’s, while Adora’s other arm settled on Catra’s shoulder, while Catra’s free paw wrapped around to the small of Adora’s back. She pulled their hips together as they swayed slowly across the room. Night had fallen on the cold white silence outside, leaving them lit by the crackling golden-orange flames in the hearth. Catra drew in a deep breath, her sensitive nose taking in Adora’s scent. The crisp smell of her perfume was fading after the busy day of celebrating. Maybe most people couldn’t smell the sweat under it, but Catra could. It made her think of the taught muscles under Adora’s skin, the way they strained explosively when she fought as a warrior princess, and how they smoothly rippled when the two were intertwined with each other making love, responding to each other’s hungry touches. And on top of all of that, Catra could smell herself, her own pheromones that lingered on her wife every time they touched and laid claim to her. To anyone with a good enough nose, that is.

Adora sighed lightly and leaned her forehead against Catra’s. “Remember Frosta’s first princess prom? Back when we were still fighting? The first time we danced with each other?”

Catra raised an arm and twirled Adora under it. “You had on that hot red dress.”

“That suit did amazing things for your ass.”

“Well, my ass does amazing things for everything.”

“Yeah it does!” Adora smirked as her hands wrapped around the other woman, pulling Catra in for a kiss. She felt her wife’s purr rumble against her chest as their mouths met, and she ran her tongue across her wife’s lips. She felt the wriggle of flesh under her hands that happened when Catra was flicking her tail fast and excitedly. Adora loved how expressive her love was. Growing up together, it had become second nature to her to read Catra’s body language for her emotions, but since they’d reunited and professed their love for each other, Adora had been re-learning them in a whole new, very delightful, way.

“How did we not figure out then that we were totally gay for each other?”

“Well, when you dipped me like that, I came really, really close to figuring it out.”

“You mean like this?” Catra purred as she dropped Adora into a deep dip. Adora gasped as she gazed back up into Catra’s face.

“We’re such big idiots.” She said huskily as her wife raised her back up.

“We’re each other’s big idiots.” 

“Always.” Catra purred.


End file.
